The Caged Luscinia
by CorinnetheAnime
Summary: It was because of this man, the Doctor...that she was trapped, unable to break free from his control. She was a bird in a cage, desperate to break free...and he would set her free, no matter what it takes.


**I loved episode 124. Enough said. :) It's ironic how I thought Yuto and Ruri was a canon couple since the beginning of the series, so I wasn't as surprised as everyone else when the new episode came out...must've been my ships that killed me. I'm going with Egaoshipping or "DarkResistanceshipping" (a combo of my and _Above the Winter Moonlight's_ ideas) for the name. Whatever works. ;) SO EXPECT LOTS OF YUTO AND RURI (with a side of Yuya/Yuzu)!**

 **Anyway, here is a one-shot of Yuto's perspective in episode 124. It's like "Remains of a Crystal Heart"...but with different counterparts and not as many line breaks...maybe. ;)**

 **And you know the drill when it comes to Yuto's perspective. He'll be normal, Yuya's in italics, thoughts will be italics WITHOUT quotation marks, possession is underline...and darkness is the same as always. XD**

 **Enjoy! :3**

* * *

Yuto stared with wide eyes, gazing in both shock and in a growing feeling of joy as she entered the room from the darkness, the sound of her combat boots echoing against the hard floor.

When he found her in that room, _finally_ found her...time around them stopped for what seemed like an eternity. It was her, standing right in front of them. After so long, they were finally together again...finally. Not even Academia itself stopped them from reuniting.

 _"Yuzu...YUZU!"_ Yuya nearly rushed over to the girl, but Yuto knew better, knowing that his counterpart accidentally mistaken the wrong girl. But he couldn't really blame him either, knowing that the boy also had someone to fight for and save from the clutches of Academia.

"No, you're wrong. It's not Yuzu...it's Ruri." He clarified, manifesting himself next to the Entertainment duelist with a smile beaming on his features. He stared longingly at her, taking her appearance in as she stared back in wonder and recognition.

She was still as beautiful as ever, for as long as he could remember, unable to deny his affinity for her. Her warm eyes, her long hair...and her graceful smile never failed to comfort and amaze him. And she was safe with him, most importantly.

 _"Ruri...Kurosaki's sister."_ Yuya affirmed to himself, taking the new revelation in. He was just as glad to find her, although, he didn't share the same fuzzy feelings towards her like the XYZ counterpart did. But Yuto's feelings of joy overwhelmed him as well, involuntarily forcing them to speak in unison.

 _"Ruri, you're safe!"_ The girl stared at them in return, at first with insouciance, then with confusion, unsure of whether to speak her own suspicions or not. The boy looked exactly like her close friend, but...

"You are...?" Yuya immediately rushed over to her in hopes of introducing himself and easing her anxiety, with Yuto watching from behind with a smile on his face, relived that everything was well for the time being.

 _"I'm Yuya Sakaki_ , _"_ the boy answered, smiling cheerfully in order to relieve some of the tension drifting in the room. But Ruri recognized his last name, however, and a puzzled and worried expression graced her features, now knowing that he wasn't Yuto.

"Sakaki?" Yuto wanted to speak up right then and there, but Yuya took over for him and explained some things, summarizing it to be a long story. If Yuto had time later, he would tell her everything on what happened over the past few months, so that left the Entertainment duelist asking her a question in response.

 _"You were captured by Academia?"_ What she said next left him on high alert.

"Y-yeah...but my brother saved me..." Yuto was surprised. Shun was in the Fusion Dimension with them? There wasn't much time for him to recover since his fall in the XYZ Dimension...and if he saved Ruri, then where was Kaito? And, more importantly, what happened to him? Why would Ruri be...alone?

He had so many questions about his safety, and Yuya was equally concerned for their friend. _"Kurosaki did? Kurosaki came to Academia?"_

She nodded. "Yeah, but he's not moving right now. He's in hiding for the time being."

Yuto immediately decided in his heart to venture over to his friend and help him. If he had dueled in the same or similar injured state that he was in, there was no doubt that he would suffer later for it. But the XYZ counterpart was also very grateful to his friend for saving Ruri from the clutches of Academia, and now it was their turn to help him.

Unfortunately, time was not on their side, if the implications were true. Yuto made sure that Yuya knew this. "Shun is... We have to help him fast!"

The boy nodded and took action to Ruri. _"Please take me to Kurosaki!"_

"Sure," and with that they were off, both walking back to the door that Ruri entered through. Yuto watched Ruri all the way through, making sure that they would stay by each other on the journey back. Questions swarmed his head, but he ignored them, taking in the moment for a bit.

If they succeeded with this, they would be one step closer to defeating Academia...and then they would be free, forever free. No more wars, no more carding or oppression, no more suffering, and no more separation between them.

They could be together again, just like when they first met. But unfortunately, Academia had other wicked plans for them...

Ruri abruptly stopped dead in her tracks, and Yuto's perspicacity immediately sensed that something wasn't right, making him frown. Yuya voiced his concerns as well, and before either one of them could even blink, the girl whipped around and slashed her duel disk at them, baring a purple sword-like blade. The boy barely dodged out of the way of the swipe, astonished at the sudden aggression.

"...Duel me!" Her voice was lower than normal as she chuckled sinisterly, making Yuya step back.

Yuto could barely process what just happened, but when he noticed her eyes...he was utterly shocked. What was once a warm and loving gaze was now twisted into a bitter stare, her mouth curling up into a smug sneer. This was not the kind and gentle girl that he had known...

That dark look in those eyes...were not Ruri's. He'd never seen such darkness and emptiness in her before, not once. It was as if...she was a completely different person.

"Ruri..." What happened to her? How did she become more...malevolent? Yuto was at a loss of words, saddened at the one and only realization that would explain her dark change. He was too scared to think that his journey was all for naught...

 _"She's like another person now,"_ Yuya concluded as well, just as surprised as Yuto.

"Right. I've never seen this Ruri before..." Yuto trailed off in his thoughts when the girl raised her hand, catching his attention.

"Hurry up, Yuya Sakaki. I'm going to card you." Ruri then took a mock half-bow, smiling unnervingly while taunting. Yuto knew right then and there that his suspicions were correct, that she wasn't in control of her own action anymore...

Ruri would never card him...the thought of it would never even enter her mind in the first place. Only Academia would commit such a terrible sin. And they were the ones who were controlling her...which was sickening on many levels.

"Card us? She's being fully manipulated." Yuto declared, clenching his fists in anger against the Fusion enemy. The thought of their actions...how dare did they control his friend?

 _"Right...this is surely Academia's work."_ Yuya knew the implications, and he was also angry because of it. He felt Yuto's sadness and rage seeping through his heart and mind, but in a situation like this...it didn't matter.

Both boys agreed on one thing: Academia had stepped over a boundary and committed unforgiveable actions. And it was up to them to save Ruri and the others from their clutches, however they may be controlling them.

"Now get ready!" The girl announced, to which Yuya cursed to himself. Yuto nodded as well, having hope that he would be able to save her from the darkness that she was trapped in... He would free her, no matter what happens, no matter how long it takes.

 _"Wait for me, Ruri! I'll be sure to return you to normal!_ _"_ Yuya activated his duel disk, feeling Yuto's spirit merge with his for a moment. And in that moment, that one second, there was a sound of a great roar...and a peculiar phenomenon instantly overtook his entire deck, changing it in accordance to the XYZ counterpart's burning resolve...

Announcing the duel, Yuya looked at his hand, flabbergasted at the cards he held in his hand. _"These are...Yuto's cards?"_

The Entertainment duelist glanced over at his counterpart's spirit next to him, noticing the fierce and unwavering look of anger in his gray eyes, determined to win the duel and stop Academia. He wondered if it was his desire alone to save his friend that changed his deck...

"Let's go, Yuya!"

 _"Yes!"_ The boy turned his attention back to Ruri, immediately setting three cards and ending his first turn. The girl was surprised by this due to her eyes widening, immediately recognizing the strategy that he had just played...

She voiced this thought to Yuya, to which Yuto only watched with a sharp gaze, his mind starting to reminisce on particular events in the past. _Please remember...Ruri!_

* * *

 _Everything was in ruins...everything. People screamed as the great giants rumbled through the remains of Heartland City, destroying everything in sight with their fire and gunshots. Smoke filled the stormy skies as the citizens ran for their lives, some not making it in time due to being turned into cards..._

 _Yuto was pushed back by the force, gritting his teeth in frustration. He was about to retaliate, activating his duel disk when..._

 _"This is wrong!" He looked over to his right, noticing Ruri clutching onto a scared child in her arms with tears in her eyes, Sayaka kneeling next to her. What she said next surprised him..._

 _"Ruri..."_

 _"Dueling isn't a tool for fighting. Duels is for everyone...for bringing smiles to children's futures! Am I wrong?"_

 _He watched in silence, taking in her words of hope into his heart..._

* * *

 _"...Dueling is for making people smile."_ Yuto reinstated to himself through Yuya, bringing up the same words and resolve that she had shown back then. She changed his view of dueling with those words, saving him from his own anger and darkness...now it was his turn to save her from hers.

 _"These are the words you told me! Yet this is how you are right now? So far from smiles..."_ Ruri clenched her teeth from his words, obviously affected by them. There was a fleeting hope in Yuto's heart at this, the sudden change in expression revealing that the control on her was wavering and weakening, the range of it apparently not extending to her own core memories...

If she could remember, then she could break free from the control! He had to trigger her memory again, to remind her of the resolution to bring happiness to others, not sadness or pain...it was the only way to bring her back!

She must remember her own words! _"Remember, Ruri_ _!_ "

 _"Regain your true self!"_ Her body shook in return, her mind enveloped in frustration as images of the past were forced into her head. But...how did Yuya know of her words...when it was Yuto who heard her? Was he messing with her?

Her determination faltered for a moment as she asked on who he was, and Yuto's spirit was lifted up...

 _" It's me...Yuto!" _He shouted as he stepped forward, and almost instantly Ruri's expression changed from bitterness to shock, her eyes widening as she noticed him. There was no way; it wasn't possible for him to be there in the room... But what she saw with her own eyes wasn't a lie.

"Yuto?" There was a moment of silence as realization sunk in...but Yuto's heart then sank at her next words. "Stop messing with me! It's my turn!"

She saw him...but she refused to believe that he was really there in front of her. She didn't want to see him...no, Academia forced her into this! Yuto's heart was torn and his rage rose to a higher level.

They did this to her...they made her doubt him! This was unforgiveable, all of it!

 _ **"They must pay for hurting her..."**_

As the duel went on between Yuya and Ruri, Yuto watched solemnly from the sidelines as the girl eventually brought out her main XYZ monster, one that he was very familiar with. He knew its effects, its power, to which Ruri smiled ominously. Her deck was still the same, but her heart had changed drastically. And it was about to get worse...when she suddenly changed the entire gameplay.

"It seems that you are familiar with my Lyrical Luscinia deck... It seems that you being Yuto might not be a lie after all." Yuto loosened up slightly from this...until...

 _Wait...that look in her eyes...something else is up._

"However...you don't know about this card!" She declared, holding up one card between her fingertips and flipping it around, revealing the image to Yuto and Yuya.

They gasped in unison at what was on it...

"Magic Card, Parasite Discharge, activate! From my Deck, I can Special Summon one Parasite Fusioner!"

 _Parasite...Fusioner...what's that?_ Yuto's thoughts were quickly answered when a hideous bug-like monster crawled onto the field, emitting a low hissing sound. That monster...he was unfamiliar with it. Where did Ruri get it? Why would she have such a monster in her deck?

Unless...this was...

"Ruri's deck never had that monster before," he clarified to Yuya, grabbing his attention and alarming him.

 _"Is that so?"_ The two were cut off by the girl chuckling lowly, catching their attention.

"It's too late to be surprised... When Parasite Fusioner is Special Summoned, I can use it to perform a Fusion Summon without a Fusion Card!"

Yuto was left in shock...a Fusion Summon? Ruri would never Fusion Summon, not after what happened to their home...but since when did she had a Fusion monster in her deck? Did Academia manipulate her deck as well as her mind?

It wasn't right...it wasn't right to control her! "Ruri can...?"

 _"...Fusion Summon?"_ Yuto looked over at his Standard counterpart for a moment, aware of the boy's shock as well. Ruri continued her move nevertheless, Yuto watching with a furious glare in his eyes as her new Fusion monster came out, standing emotionlessly...

 _Independent Nightingale...these aren't your feelings, Ruri. It can't be..._

"Parasite Fusioner becomes equipped to the Fusion monster that it was used to Fusion Summon." Ruri explained as the bug clung to the monster's chest, curling its tail around the head, as if feeding off of its host's life source. Yuto was disgusted and horrified by this, noticing the monster becoming cloaked with a dark, gloomy aura...

As she stated her monster's powerful effects, increasing its strength before attacking Yuya and reducing his life points, Yuto observed the bug that gripped itself to the Fusion bird. That parasite monster...was it the source of her possession? Was it feeding off of her head as well, forcefully controlling her without her consent?

If it was the cause of her sudden change, if this was how Academia was controlling her...then did they do the same to the other girls as well? It sickened him to think that the enemy would stoop to such a low level in order to achieve victory...

He was quick in inform Yuya about this. "That parasite-like monster...that must be what's controlling Ruri!"

The boy rubbed his chin, still a little sore from the attack. _"Right, I think that too."_

Yuto turned back to her, seeing her cocky grin stretching across her face. He clenched his fist at this, furious with what Academia had done to her, what they had done to control and take away her sanity. He would destroy that bug, and he would destroy them!

"Wait for me, Ruri! When I destroy that monster, you'll regain my sanity!"

"It's useless!" Both boys were startled at the new voice behind them, making them turn around to see who it was. Yuto was surprised to see who it was, stumbling towards them with his head down in weariness...

"Shun!

 _"Kurosaki!_ "

The taller boy looked up at them, bearing a subtle sorrow in his gold eyes. What he said next broke Yuto's heart in two... "Even if you defeat that...Ruri won't be saved."

 _No..._

"I dueled Ruri on the West Tower. There, I defeated Parasite Fusioner. Ruri was supposed to have regained her sanity then...however, you can plainly see the result." At his last sentence, Kurosaki raised his head over to see his sister, having a serious stare in his eyes. Yuto felt lost from this, his hopes of breaking Ruri free from Academia's control falling apart...

Even if they got rid of the bug, Ruri would still be subject to their control? Was there another way? _" So how do we change Ruri back?!"_

Fortunately, Kurosaki revealed that there was still hope, raising his fist in determination despite his weakened state. "We find and defeat the person controlling Ruri from the shadows...probably..."

However, the girl suddenly cut off their conversation by interrupting, declaring her Battle Phase. Yuto whipped around to see her Fusion monster blasting a sound wave right at them, towards Yuya and Kurosaki...

Yuya was prepared, revealing his set cards with he and his XYZ counterpart explaining their effects. Kurosaki was surprised on how the boy had his friend's cards, but it was because of them that they were protected from taking too much damage as well as summoning two monsters on the field. They still had a long way to go to free Ruri...

The duel quickly escalated to an XYZ Summon, having one of Yuto's monsters appear on the field, much to Ruri's shock and Kurosaki's joy. Using its effect, they turned the tides, rendering the Fusion monster useless and forcing Ruri to end her turn. The XYZ counterpart watched this with confidence, ready to end the duel on their turn...

Kurosaki decided to take action as well. "I'll leave Ruri to you. I'm going to find whoever is responsible for this."

 _"Sure."_ Yuya replied, his counterpart nodding solemnly as well while Kurosaki ran back to the door, determined to find and fight whoever was controlling his sister. Yuto grew more determined than ever to save Ruri, carrying a promise in his heart to save her on his and Shun's behalf.

But then...what happened next...unleashed a raging fury in Yuto's soul.

A scream suddenly resounded through the room, and with wide eyes Yuto and Yuya watched as Kurosaki was suddenly electrocuted, yelling at the top of his lungs as the circuits and shocks coursed through him. He shook and then collapsed from the injuries, having succumbed too many of them since arriving in the Fusion Dimension...

And the one person standing over him...was Serena, carrying a taser gun in her hand that still fizzled with electricity.

 _"Serena!"_ Yuya cried out, Yuto also spotting her. The first thing he noticed was the cold, emotionless, and unnatural stare in her eyes, sporting no light or warmth in them. It was the same stare like Ruri's, revealing her possessed state as well.

She walked right past Yuya, who demanded where Yuzu was. Ignoring his cries, she took part in the duel as well and declared her resolution, siding with Ruri and whipping out her own duel disk. Yuto was unnerved by this, but he knew that she wasn't herself either...it was all Academia's fault.

But with two against one, the odds were against them, especially when Serena also summoned that same parasitic bug monster on her field. It squirmed and flicked its tail, leaving Yuto with no idea or foretelling of what the outcome of the duel will be for them.

"That thing again..."

 _"Yup."_ But then...

"Now from my hand, I activate the Continuous Magic, Parasite Plant." Serena declared, the card's effect allowing the room they were in to light up with an ominous humming sound...and both Yuya and Yuto were shocked to find the glass containers and tubes standing around them, revealing hundreds upon hundreds of some sort of...bacteria floating inside them.

It couldn't be...this room was...no, there was no way!

 _"This is_..." Yuya trailed off, too shocked to continue his thoughts on the implication while Serena performed a Fusion Summon...but the new monster that came out made him and Yuto gasp. The new monster...the _queen_...was the embodiment of nightmares itself.

They were at a loss of words, shaken with shock and rage as he tried to counter with the XYZ monster, but they were quickly overwhelmed, driven to the brink of defeat as Serena's Fusion monster delivered blow upon blow against them...

Yuto watched in shock as Yuya fell to his hands and knees from the powerful force, barely hanging on from his drastic decrease in life points. To think...no, to know what Academia had done to them, to see the girls reduced to becoming only mere puppets for the enemy!

How dare they did that to Ruri! How dare they did that to the others! Yuto gritted his teeth while Yuya rose to his feet, declaring his resolution and pleading to the girls to break free from the control. His anger grew as the conversation escalated to a new discovery, one that left them both in utter shock...

 _"Serena, you broke off of Academia! Remember, regain your true self!"_

"I do remember," Yuya gasped from this momentarily, shock written on his face. Serena continued despite of this, "But that's all in the past now."

 _"Serena, you..."_

"Look at that." She pointed to her left, causing Yuya and Yuto to stare at the glass cylinders that she gestured at. "Those are insects created and incubated by the Doktor."

 _"Doktor?"_

"Academia's greatest scientist," she replied simply, dropping her hand to her hip. Yuya was quick to conclusions, piecing together her words.

 _"That's the mastermind manipulating you guys?"_ Serena chuckled from this, closing her eyes.

"Those insects are, "she then raised her hand and pointed a finger into her head, her eyes opening to reveal an insane gleam in them, "...right in here!"

Yuya gasped, with Yuto widening his eyes. _"What?"_

"Insects are controlling those two?" The Resistance duelist questioned, his mind left in shambles at the implication. There was an insect, a parasite...in Ruri's brain?! This was...even sicker than before!

They implanted a parasite in her, feeding off of her brain and her memories, controlling her from the inside with no way out...it only meant that he couldn't get it out by a duel alone, that she would still be possessed no matter how many times he dueled. Academia...they would pay for this, for hurting Ruri, for hurting Kurosaki, for threatening every one of his comrades...and for destroying their home!

And what Serena added next...made his Standard counterpart just as furious. "And there's one...in Yuzu's head too."

A cold feeling suddenly washed over Yuto, making him grip his chest in surprise. He looked over at Yuya, finding the boy in a shell-shocked state, his eyes wide and mouth quivering. _"What...did you say? Yuzu..."_

He lowered his head, unable to handle the news of her fate...

 _"Yuzu...is..."_

The coldness intensified, and Yuto grew concerned for his counterpart. He then started to shake, but it was not from sadness, much to his surprise...but it was from unadulterated rage, _sheer_ anger.

 _ **"Yuzu..."**_

Ruri chuckled from this while Serena drawled, confused. "Why such a long face?"

"We have been reborn by the Doktor... We welcome it."

"Give it up. Again, the Yuzu that yo-!"

 _ **"SHUT UP!"**_ Yuto was stunned as the voice of his Standard counterpart echoed through the room, the tone filled with dark fury. The boy glared harshly at Ruri and Serena, having a soft yet foreboding glow in his crimson eyes.

It was unlike Yuya to act out in anger willingly, especially when he knew the consequences of what would happen. But the boy didn't care at this point, his whole body shaking uncontrollably as the influence of the darkness seeped through his soul, corrupting it...

And then...the boy _roared..._ and in his heart Yuto heard the sound of something else echoing back in response, alarming him of what was happening.

Yuya was allowing the darkness to take control...no, he was _enforcing_ it! Yuto understood his anger, but they couldn't let it take control again!

"Calm down, Yuya!" He called out to him inside their mind, making the boy glare back at him, clouded by his anger before becoming stunned, surprised to see him. Yuto clenched his chest to show his resolve. "You're not the only one who can never forgive them. I feel the same way!"

Before either one could gather their bearings, they felt a strange pull on their souls, one that pulled Yuya's out of his body and another that forced Yuto's in. A great light blanketed around them, shining brightly in the room as the switch took place...

And within their hearts, they heard the cry of an angry monster, one that echoed throughout their minds...

Moments later, the light died down...and Yuto stood tall and confident while glaring determinedly at Ruri, bearing a ghostly purple aura around his form. He was in control now...and she could finally see him.

"Yuto..."

"My turn!" Yuto declared, drawing from his deck. While he played out his turn, memories of his time with Ruri came to light, creating a forlorn expression on his features...

"Ruri..."

* * *

 _He was amazed at how skilled the girl was, watching as she defeated her opponent with ease. Her smile, her eyes, her cheerful and gentle personality...it enamored him._

 _She truly was..._

 _"That girl is amazing."_

 _"That's my little sister." Shun stated next to him, also bearing a proud look in his eyes. It took Yuto a second to process the information._

 _"I see..." He gasped, staring at Shun wide-mouthed at the discovery. He looked between him and Ruri continuously, utterly surprised and wondering on how the two could be related. The never-ending action annoyed Kurosaki, who casted a half-lidded stare at him._

* * *

 _"Nice to meet you. I'm Ruri Kurosaki," the girl greeted, casting a warm smile towards him._

 _He was left with no words, completely left in awe at how beautiful and kind she was. A warm blush covered his cheeks, unintentionally revealing his feelings to her._

 _She tilted her head and closed her eyes, grinning genuinely as a blush of her own formed on her face. "I hope we become great friends..."_

 _"Yeah..."_

* * *

"Next, I XYZ Summon a monster from my Extra Deck that's two Ranks higher, using both Burial of the Phantom Knights and Cursed Javelin!"

* * *

 _"Your Lyrical Luscinia deck is pretty good," he complimented her, looking through her cards with an admired look in his eyes. "Did you make it yourself?"_

 _Ruri straightened up, nodding while raising her hand. "Right. Flying in the sky around chirping birds in a bright and fun duel is what I want." A light blush covered her cheeks at the last sentence, which grabbed Yuto's full attention._

 _"That sounds amazing..." He trailed off, noticing how his face grew closer to hers..._

* * *

 _"Formed from the pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Rank-Up, XYZ Change!"_

* * *

 _They rested on a park bench in the distance, watching the sun setting over the horizon, bathing the light with soft and beautiful colors. They had enjoyed their time together, with Ruri enthusiastically explaining him about her bracelet._

 _He watched her with a warm gleam in his gray eyes, wondering how he was blessed with the most beautiful girl in the world. She soon grew tired and decided to lean against his shoulder for rest while blushing, making the boy jump in surprise for a moment. He flushed in return, gazing back at her lovingly._

 _"Rest well, Ruri..." He replied softly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they slowly drifted off to sleep..._

* * *

 _"COME FORTH! RANK FOUR! DARK REBELLION XYZ DRAGON!"_

From his chant came his powerful ace, giving a majestic and mighty roar as it descended onto the field behind him. Its yellow eyes stared coldly at the opponents, ready to fight at his master's command.

Ruri grew frustrated from this, bracing herself, which Yuto had noticed. He lowered his head, fury enveloping his thoughts. It was because of this Doktor...that Ruri was now trapped under his control, like a bird trapped in a cage...

He would help her break free from that cage...he would retrieve her happiness and freedom! "Yuya...I hate the guy who stole Ruri's smile."

 _"Yeah, me too. We have to defeat the Doktor!"_

 _"We have to restore Ruri, Serena, and Yuzu!"_ They declared in unison, and the dark dragon roared loudly again in agreement, announcing its resolution to defeat and destroy the parasites that corrupted the girls...

And from the depths of the boys' hearts...a new voice boomed, resonating within them. **_"We will defeat...and destroy Academia...once and FOR ALL!"_**

* * *

 **AND DONE! Whew, another long one-shot...and with some new words from the app! Here they are! :D**

 _ **Affinity = a natural liking or attraction to a person, thing or idea (the main epitome of Yuto and Ruri. XD)**_

 _ **Insouciance = the cheerful feeling you have when nothing is troubling you or apathy, indifference, unconcern (so Ruri would be sorta cheerful at first.)**_

 _ **Perspicacity = the quality of having a ready insight into things**_

 **Yep...that's it...I know it got a bit simplistic at the end, but this took me forever to do, so bear with me. I hope you guys enjoyed this insight...also, I hope you guys liked the Yuto/Ruri moments. I added more action to them (such as Yuto draping his arm around Ruri's shoulders)...**

 **And yay, it's Doktor. Argh, German...**

 **Anyway, read, review, do whatever you want! And till next time, this is CTA out!**


End file.
